dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Mister Miracle
}} Scott Free, aka Mister Miracle, is the God of Freedom in the mythology of the New Gods. Born on New Genesis but traded as a baby to live on Apokolips, Scott gained exceptional abilities in the art of escapism while fighting against the corrupt doctrine of Darkseid's will. Escaping to Earth, Scott took up the mantle of the circus entertainer Mister Miracle and uses his abilities to aid in various adventures alongside his wife, Big Barda. Background Born the son of Highfather Izaya and his wife, Vayla; the rulers of New Genesis, Scott was traded to Apokolips as part of a diplomatic move to stop the destructive war between the two planets through the trading and raising of the planetary princes, Scott and Orion. Given no name, Scott grew up in one of Granny Goodness' "Terror Orphanages" with no knowledge of his own heritage. As he matured, Scott rebelled against the totalitarian ideology of Apokolips and became influenced by Metron to see a future beyond Darkseid. The training he received at the orphanage turned him into a cunning thinker and exceptional athlete, fueling his exceptional escape artist abilities. As he journeyed outside the orphanage, he become part of a small band of pupils who were tutored in secret by Himon, a New Genesian living as a "Hunger Dog" on Apokolips, in the art of invention and how to use a Mother Box. Through escaping from Granny's orphanage, Scott realized that he could escape anything and he adopted the name "Scott Free". When a rebel leader on Apokolips began secretly gathering children to train for a coup against Darkseid, the leader of the Female Furies, Big Barda, went to investigate after one of her own charges, a child called Auralie, went missing. Discovering the child with Scott, Barda initially assumed that he was the leader but he managed to convince her that he wasn't. When the rebel group was discovered, the group's children and adults alike were brutally punished, with Barda and Scott standing as witnesses. Horrified at the situation, Scott decided that he must escape from Apokolips. Barda, who regretted what had happened to Auralie, decided to help him. With Barda's help he managed to make it safely to Earth, but she elected to remain behind on Apokolips. Scott's escape was long anticipated and planned for by Darkseid and he used the act to nullify the pact he had with Highfather and revived the war with New Genesis. Once on Earth, Scott became the protégé of circus escape artist, Thaddeus Brown, whose stage name was Mister Miracle. Brown, his ward Shilo Norman, and his assistant, a dwarf named Oberon, were impressed with Scott's skills and when Thaddeus was murdered by mobster Steel Hand, Scott avenged his friend by bringing Steel to justice and continued Brown's act, assuming the identity of Mister Miracle. Her dedication to Darkseid shaken and experiencing emotions she had never felt before, Barda eventually decided to leave Apokolips as well and traveled to Earth to find Scott, who was at the time on tour as Mister Miracle. Barda and Scott's feelings grew as they spent more time together, with Barda following Scott on tour and eventually moving to Bailey, New Hampshire. They were eventually married by the High Father and after the wedding the couple briefly left Earth to live on New Genesis, but later settled back on Earth for a number of years, assisting the then-current JLA team Justice League International. During his time in the League, Scott developed an intense rivalry with the villain Manga Khan. The intergalactic trader and black marketer repeatedly kidnapped Scott, ultimately convincing Scott's former manager, Funky Flashman, into forging documents that forced Scott to work for Manga as his personal entertainer. To force Scott to go along willingly, Khan replaced him with a lifelike robot who was ultimately murdered by Despero during his first mission with the Justice League. Believed dead by his wife and teammates, Scott ultimately escaped from Manga's clutches and reunited with his wife and friends, though the event was enough to cause Scott to ultimately quit the League. Unfortunately, they were frequently bombarded by strange visitors, circumstances and situations involving the superhero community, New Genesis and Apokolips and they moved to a loft in Greenwich Village, New York, where Barda took up a job as a professional female wrestler while Scott began tutoring Shilo Norman to take his place as Mister Miracle. Barda left Earth with Scott after their time with the Justice League and resided briefly on New Genesis. But they soon returned to Earth and took up residence aboard the Justice League Refuge. During this period, the couple separated briefly due to Scott's lack of consideration for her feelings. She went off to spar with Wonder Woman on Themyscira, before deciding to give Scott another chance and returning to New Genesis. Scott and Barda later moved back to Earth again, this time to the suburbs of Connecticut, where they were living when Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman sought Barda's help in rescuing Supergirl from Apokolips; with Batman "borrowing" some of Scott's technology to aid in navigating Apokolips. While being a semi-retired super-hero, Scott is nonetheless ready and willing to embark on an adventure should the need arise. Combat Statistics *Brainwashed Mister Miracle *Mister Miracle (Darkseid's War Factory) Involvement Heroes *Scott Free appears near the western teleporters in the JLA Watchtower's Main Wing *Heroes have to work alongside Mister Miracle in various Halls of Power instances like Necropolis: Relics of Urgrund (8 Player Raid) and the 2 Player duo Resource Recovery. Villains *Mister Miracle is a possible boss in the Darkseid's War Factory 8 player raid. Associated Equipment *Miraculous Costume Style Trivia *Scott Free first appeared in Mister Miracle #1 (October 1971) *Scott is a pacifist and never uses violence unless all other means are exhausted. *Scott is heir of the Alpha Effect, the antithesis of Darkseid's Omega Energy. In the past, Scott used these powers for various purposes. He was able to increase all his physical capabilities, resuscitate the dead (such as Big Barda and other New Gods), shoot energy blasts, fly, and manipulate and absorb vital energy. Darkseid mentions that these powers can reach almost unlimited levels. *Scott also possesses the Anti-Life Equation, which allows him to warp reality on a cosmic level and dominate the will of all sentient and sapient races. Although obtaining this power is Darkseid's ultimate desire, Scott rarely, if ever, wishes to use this ability. *As a New God, Scott is actually colossal in physical size, with the natural size of a New God being multiple times the size of Earth, and uses the Boom Tube technology to rescale himself to mortal proportions when traveling beyond New Genesis and Apokolips. *When Scott was a kid and under Granny Goodness command, it took him a year to pick the lock to his cage. He got free and made it 10 feet, before his fear took over and he ran back to his cage and locked the door. It took him 2 month to pick the lock the second time and that time he escaped Granny Goodness orphanage. Gallery File:HallsofPower3.jpg File:HallsofPower4.jpg File:Skimming.jpg File:SOELive2014CharactersLineup.jpg File:HallsOfPowerIIOrphanage1.jpg File:MiracleBarda.jpg External links * }} Wikipedia *Scott Free (New Earth) DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:New Gods Category:Halls of Power Part I Category:Meta Category:Iconic powers Category:New Genesis Category:Mister Miracle